Do You Really Love me? Or?
by Azusa TheBadGirl
Summary: "Kadang aku berpikir Sasuke tak menyukaiku seperti aku menyukainya. Mungkin baginya aku hanya... sahabatnya,"


Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto

Warning: Sho-ai, rada OOC, Typo (semoga gak ada), alur flash,

Don't like? Don't read please..

**-Do You Really Love Me? Or...?-**

**By: Fujoshi Nyasar**

"Sasuke, aku mau bilang kalau..." Naruto meremas-remas tangannya sendiri. Lututnya terasa lemas dan nyaris tidak kuat menahan berat badannya.

"A...aku suka kamu. Apa kau mau ja-jadi... pacarku?" Naruto menghela napas lega. Akhirnya ia bisa juga mengatakan maksudnya mengajak Sasuke ke taman belakang gedung sekolah SMAnya saat pulang.

"..." tak ada jawaban dari pemuda berambut gelap yang tadi di panggil Sasuke. Naruto mencoba lagi.

"Sasuke? Jawab dong!"

Setelah menghela napasnya Sasuke akhirnya mengangguk.

Melihat hal itu senyum cerah Naruto langsung terkembang dan kemudian dia menerjang pemuda yang lebih tinggi lima senti darinya itu. "_Thanks_, Sasuke!" ciuman mesra pun mendarat di pipi pucat pemuda Uchiha.

XXX

"Halo Teme, Sedang apa?" Naruto menelepon Sasuke di suatu malam.

"Baca majalah. Kau?"

"Meneleponmu."

"Selain itu, bodoh."

"Memikirkanmu, Hehehe."

"Ck."

"Aku kangen kau, Teme."

"Hn."

"Kau tak kangen padaku?"

"Hn."

"Artinya ya atau tidak?"

"Hn."

"Gah! Teme!"

"Hn."

Hubungan telepon mati satu jam kemudian.

.

.

"Sasu, hari minggu besok kita nonton yuk! Ada film baru yang bagus,"

"Tidak"

"Oh, Ayolah~ minggu kemarin kau juga tidak bisa karena ada acara keluarga. Sekarang apa lagi?" Naruto mengembungkan pipinya protes.

"..." Sasuke masih sibuk dengan buku yang di bacanya.

"Kita pergi yuk, Sasuke~," Naruto berusaha merayu kekasihnya dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat. Tak lupa dengan jurus mata _puppy eyes_ miliknya.

"Hhh.. Hn."

"Yeeeii~ kencan!"

"Berisik, Dobe!"

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke berada di halte bis. Mereka baru saja kencan di salah satu bioskop di Hokage Mall. Salah satu mall besar di Tokyo. Bis menuju arah rumah Naruto tiba. Sebelum dia memasuki bis, ia menunggu Sasuke menciumnya atau setidaknya mengucapkan sampai jumpa. Tapi tak ada respon, karena itu dia memberanikan diri untuk mengecup pipi Sasuke.

Cup.

"Sampai jumpa, Sasuke"

"..."

Naruto pun memasuki bus.

XXX

"Kenapa tampangmu lesu begitu, Naruto?" tanya Kiba, salah satu teman sekelas Naruto. Di suatu siang yang cerah saat jam istirahat, saat melihat temannya yang biasanya selalu ceria kini duduk muram di bangkunya.

"Bertengkar dengan Sasuke?" karena tak ada respon Kiba mencoba lagi.

"Hei, cerita donk! Mungkin bisa kubantu. Kalau pun seandainya aku tak bisa bantu, hatimu jadi lebih lega kan,"

"Hhh... tadi aku ke kelas Sasuke," ucap Naruto lemas.

"Terus?"

"Aku mengajaknya ke danau saat pulang sekolah nanti. Tapi dia menolak, katanya ada urusan."

"Kau ngambek hanya karena itu?" Kiba menahan tawa, kadang temanya ini bisa bersikap layaknya anak perempuan.

"Bukan!" Naruto berkata dengan setengah teriak.

"Lalu?"

"Setelah aku keluar kelasnya, cewek bernama Haruno yang merupakan primadona sekolah juga sebagai fans berat Sasuke muncul. Lalu ia mengajak Sasuke pulang bersama. Dan Sasuke menyetujuinya. Menyebalkan!" Naruto merenggut.

"Mungkin urusanya sama Haruno. Kau jangan cemburuan begitu dong! Sasuke kan juga butuh waktu bersama dengan temannya yang lain, bukan denganmu saja. Lagipula, bukannya mereka memang sekelas?" Kiba menasehati Naruto -sok- bijak.

Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lengannya yang terlipat dimeja. Tak menggapi pertayaan Kiba. Dadanya entah kenapa terasa sesak.

"Kau tau Kiba?" Naruto berkata lirih. Kiba hanya berguman pelan tanda mendengarkan.

"Kadang aku berpikir Sasuke tak menyukaiku seperti aku menyukainya. Mungkin baginya aku hanya... sahabatnya,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku dan dia sudah pacaran lebih dari empat bulan. Dan selama itu Sasuke belum pernah menciumku sekali pun."

"Itu kan tidak bisa menjadi patokan ia suka atau tidak, Naru. _Love doesn't mean a kiss,_"

"Selama empat bulan ini, selalu aku yang mengajak kencan, aku yang lebih dulu meneleponnya tiap malam, aku yang mencium pipinya tiap pulang sekolah atau pulang kencan. Aku merasa hanya aku yang mengggap kami punya hubungan khusus, sedangkan dia..." Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sasuke juga tak pernah bilang kalau ia suka aku atau cinta aku atau rindu aku. Selalu aku yang mengatakannya. Aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya padaku. Apa mungkin Sasuke menerimaku hanya karena kasihan? Karena aku sahabatnya sejak SMP?" Naruto menatap nanar Kiba.

"Bagaimana kalau di tes saja?" Kiba akhirnya kembali bersuara.

"Tes?"

"Yup! Jangan meneleponnya, jangan menciumnya lebih dulu, jangan mengajak lihat apa ia bereaksi. Kalau tak ada respon tandanya seperti yang kau bilang, dia hanya ingin berteman denganmu,"ucap Kiba serius.

"Hum! Akan ku coba," Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

XXX

Dua minggu.

Dua minggu berlalu sejak pembicaraannya dengan itu pun Naruto tak pernah lagi menghubungi Sasuke tiap malam. Tak ada kencan diakhir minggu atau ciuman saat pulang sekolah seperti empat bulan sebelumnya. Dan tak ada reaksi dari Sasuke. Sasuke tak pernah menelepon meski Naruto sudah menunggunya sampai larut malam tiap hari. Sasuke tak penah menciumnya saat pulang sekolah saat mereka pulang bersama, mengucapkan sampai jumpa saja tidak. Dan tentu saja tak ada ajakan kencan di akhir minggu. Semua berlalu biasa saja, seperti dulu. Saat sebelum naruto mengatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Sepertinya Naruto harus memikirkan kapan waktu yang tepat untuk minta putus sama Sasuke. Karena akhirnya ia benar-benar sadar kalau Sasuke tak mencintainya.

Naruto berjalan keluar mini market. Ia baru saja membeli stok ramen. Ditengan jalan, tepatnya saat Naruto melewati taman di kompleks rumahnya dia berpapasan dengan Itachi, kakak Sasuke yang sedang mengajak anjingnya Tobi jalan-jalan sore.

"Hai, Itachi-nii," sapa Naruto dengan senyum ramah.

Itachi yang melihat Naruto pun ikut terseyum dan kemudian mengajaknya duduk di salah satu bangku taman.

"Kau sudah tak pernah main ke rumahku lagi, Naruto," Itachi membuka pembicaraan. Yah, naruto memang sering main ke rumah Sasuke bahkan jauh sebelum mereka jadian. Dan berhubung sekarang ia sedang mengikuti rencana kIba, ia tak pernah main kerumah Sasuke lagi.

"Ha..ha..ha.. aku agak sibuk," Naruto tertawa salah tingkah sambing mengaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Hubunganmu baik-baik saja dengan adikku?" Itachi melemparkan piring mainam untuk ditangkap Tobi.

"Baik kok," Naruto menunduk. Ia merasa snekernya sangat menarik untuk dilihat saat ini.

Itachi melirik Naruto dari sudut matanya. "Kenapa akhir-akhir kau tak pernah mengajak Sasuke keluar lagi, Naruto? Kau sudah bosan dengannya?" sambil berkata begitu Itachi menerima piring mainan yang berhasil di tangkap Tobi lalu melemparkannya lagi.

"Eh? Bu- bukan begitu, Itachi-nii," Naruto menoleh kearah Itachi.

"Lalu? Kenapa sekarang kau dingin pada adikku?" kali ini Itachi menatap langsung pemuda pirang di sebelahnya itu.

"Dingin? Sasukelah yang sangat dingin padaku!" tanpa sadar suara Naruto naik satu oktaf. Itachi hanya mengangkat satu alisnya. Seakan bertanya 'apa maksudmu?'

"Sebenarnya..." Naruto lalu menceritakan perasaannya pada Sasuke juga mengenai tes yang sedang dilakukannya. Mendengar hal itu, Itachi hanya senyum-seyum saja.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan sepihak ini, kami memang sebaiknya berteman saja," Naruto tersenyum getir. Jelas sekali kalau ia sangat kecewa dan sedih.

"Sepertinya kau tak memahami adkku, Naruto," Itachi tersenyum sabar menghadapi pemuda yang sudah seperti adik kandung baginya ini.

"Dia itu sangat menyukaimu. Bukan. Dia sangat mencintaimu," ujar Itachi lembut.

"Apa? Itu tidak mungkin! Selama ini Sasu-"

"Apa kau berharap Sasuke akan bersikap agresif padamu? Sampai kiamat pun hal itu tak akan terjadi," Itachi terkekeh geli dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha terlalu tinggi untuk melakukan hal itu. Selain itu Sasuke bukanlah seorang seme. Jadi ia takkan bersikap agresif. Ia terlalu pemalu," Itachi terkekeh lagi.

"APA?" kali ini Naruto benar-benar terkejut. Matanya membulat sempurna. Bahkan ia sampai berdiri dari duduknya karena terlalu terkejut.

"Ha..ha..ha.. jadi selama ini kau mengganggapnya seme ya? Sayang sekali adikku itu uke!" Itachi kembali tertawa kali ini lebih keras.

"Tapi..tapi.. Sasuke kan sangat cowok sekali. Tak mungkin ia..." Naruto tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia masih syok.

"Aku tidak bohong, Naru. Sasuke benar-benar frustasi akhir-akhir ini karena sikap dinginmu. Dia pikir kau sudah bosan dengannya. Sikap egoisnya menahannya untuk menghubungimu. Bahkan ia terlalu takut untuk bertanya langsung padamu. Terlalu takut kalau dugaan kau tak menyukainya lagi benar," Naruto terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan Itachi. Namun tak lama senyum lembut penuh kelegaan terukir di bibrnya. Ternyata Sasuke mencintainya.

"Baiklah! Aku akan mencoba dan berusaha menjadi seme yang baik untuk Sasuke!" Ucapnya penuh semangat. Tangannya terkepal didepan.

"Jaga adikku ya, Naruto-kun," ujar Itachi lembut tak lupa dengan seyum dibibirnya.

"Tenang saja Itachi-nii, serahkan padaku-ttebayo!" sahut Naruto penuh percaya diri.

"Oh ya, ku sarankan kau harus lebih agresif lagi," senyum lembut Itachi entah kenapa berubah mesum.

"Hah?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Jangan cium pipi saja. Sasuke sudah lama menunggumu mengambil _first kiss_nya, selain itu kalau pun kau merape ia pun, aku yakin ia pasti akan menurut saja,"

BLUSSH! Wajah Naruto memerah seketika.

"Itachi-nii mesum!"

XXX

"Sasukeee~ pagiii~!" Naruto tiba-tiba memeluk -manerjang- Sasuke dari belakang. Membuat sosok yang kina dalam pelukan eratnya terkejut.

"A-apa-apaan kau, Dobe!" Sasuke berontak dari pelukan Naruto. Namun terlalu erat pelukannya, dan Naruto malah mencium pipi Sasuke.

"Tidak mau, aku kangeeee~n sekali padamu," Naruto tak peduli meski saat ini mereka ada di koridor sekolah dan beberapa pasang mata murid yang baru datang memperhatikan mereka.

Pipi Sasuke agak merona. "Ini tempat umum, baka!"

"Sasuke, aku menyayangimu," bisik Naruto mesra di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke yang menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang untuk memarahi Naruto langsung terdiam saat melihat langit kesukaanya dimata si pirang.

"Maaf, beberapa hari ini aku tak menghubungimu," ucap naruto lembut. Dan setelah itu Naruto menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir lembut sang terkasih. Hari baru yang indah baru dimulai. Hari-hari barunya sebagai seme dari Uchiha Sasuke.

**-OWARI-**

OMAKE

"Hei Naruto, kenapa lagi-lagi kau bergerak duluan? Bukankah kau mau Sasuke bersikap agresif padamu?" tanya Kiba saat Naruto memasuki kelasnya. Dia salah satu saksi mata 'pemandangan indah' pagi ini.

Naruto terseyum lebar. "Kiba, sebagai seorang seme aku harus lebih agresif dari uke ku kan?" ujarnya penuh kebanggaan.

Mata Kiba membulat, "Sasuke itu uke?" teriaknya dramatis.

**-Beneran Owari-**

Menurut Fujo fluff nya kurang. Menurut readers gimana?

Readers: Sama!*pundung

Fujo Cuma ngebayangin kalau Naruto yang uke jadian sama Sasuke yang ternyata juga uke wkwkwkwk

Review plizz...


End file.
